


The working mind of Severus Snape.

by ImLovelessBaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bipolar Severus, Dominant Severus, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Non-Sexual Submission, One Shot, Potty Mouth Snape, Severus Snape - Freeform, Submissive Hermione, hermione granger - Freeform, short and sweet, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLovelessBaby/pseuds/ImLovelessBaby
Summary: The Professor can't seem to relieve his mind of a particular young witch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something. It doesn't follow any particular story plot, but it does reference that it is based in the Order of the Phoenix.  
> I don't own these characters, just the plot. :)

So far, this pathetic day has consisted of me watching – possibly stalking – the young witch, making sure that she has not stepped foot out of these grounds since I had caught her the last time.

That little minx.

The way her eyes glistened up with tears when I spoke to her, threatened her – it turned me on. Her cheeks were flushed a beautiful crimson against her alabaster skin. The tears that rolled down her heavily flushed cheeks left a water line of crystal. So badly, had I wanted to just lean forward and run my tongue along those luscious cheeks, catching her salty drops. Fuck; just the thought of that now has made me fucking hard.

I want to make her cry.

I want to make her scream in agony, to the point where she is pleading me, begging me profusely to let her go, free her from the restraints that she is bound by…

My desk is covered in papers, assignments, waiting to be marked and to be handed back to the imbeciles that proposed them.

I can’t focus on these fucking papers.

I need to see her once more.

“Damn it.” I groaned. I’m in way over my head.

Rising from my desk of never ending papers, I strode out the door and down the hallways, my mind obviously set on my goal. _Maybe I can intercept her via the astronomy tower_ … So, my thought took over my body, and my feet took me the way I wanted to go.

I looked out of the widow’s just before the stairs of the tower; the moon was full – Lupin would be having fun. – And she should be here at any moment…

Standing in the shadows, I wait for my que…

Merlin, I can’t wait to see her tears, her flushed cheeks as she tries to talk back... Her beautiful, luscious curls.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

A small smirk works its way on across my lips. _She’s just on time._

There she is, her petite figure elegantly moving towards me in this dim corridor, her brunette hair and alabaster skin glowing in the moonlight as she passes each window, with her hands of course full of books from the library.

“Out for a walk in the moonlight are we, Miss Granger? Surely you know that it is past your curfew.”

I stepped out of the darkness, making her gasp and fumble; she dropped some of her books.

“Professor! I – I didn’t see you – I don’t mean to be out late I swear – I – “

Her legs were shaking, her voice was faltering and her eyes avoided my own. _Perfect_.

“No need for excuses or apologies, Miss Granger,” I bent down slowly, picking up the books that fell and held them in my own grasp. “You are lucky it was me who found you. Had it been Umbridge, you would be in her office getting crucioed. Come. I’ll escort you back to your tower.”

She looked absolutely confused, like a deer in the headlights. I let a scowl cross my face before turning my back on her and walking forward, hearing her footsteps catch up behind me. Beside me, she kept pace. I can smell her aroma – Vanilla and, cinnamon. So beautifully sweet…

“Professor?”

My head snapped directly to her, in fear she caught me daydreaming.

“What is it?”

“I um… I wanted to say sorry, about the other day? I just… I didn’t mean to leave the grounds, I just wanted to go for a walk through the forest.”

I stopped dead in my tracks, _she can’t be serious_.

Glaring at her, I strode forward, eventually trapping her between myself and the castle walls. Her eyes were wide and frightened. She clutched the books to her chest so tightly that her knuckles had turned white and she was shaking once again. _Circe, what am I going to do with her._

I let out an irritated sigh and made sure that my gaze was locked onto her own. I leaned forward, nearly having my nose touch her own – _I’m so damn close_.

“Hermione, no matter what you were doing out in the forest, there is no excuse. It is simply dangerous. Surely that know – it – all mind of yours can comprehend that; Merlin, you should’ve know since your first year here. Once you are in there, you are open bait for the abundance of other creatures that call it home. Foolish girl.”

She was at a loss of words, her lip trembled and she downcast her eyes, letting out a trembling breath. Straightening back up, I keep my eyes glued to her, waiting for a response.

But being patient is not one of my virtues – at least not tonight.

Right now, her lips are too tempting. Lord knows what’s wrong with me, but I need to feel her.

Placing her books on the floor and doing the same to the one’s she was holding, I grasp her shoulders – as gently as I could manage without taking myself too far. Her brown eyes met mine quickly with confusion. She didn’t know what to do, what to think.

“Sir, what are you- “

I stepped closer, bringing her to my chest – wrapping my arms around her body. Dear fucking Merlin it feels good to hold her, to hold another once more. A shuddering sigh escapes my lips into her hair, aroused and content. _Circe, she smells fucking beautiful._

Slowly, her hands made their way beneath my coat and around to my back – clinging on to me, too scared of being seen.

“Hermione…” My erection was pushing against my trousers, nudging into her waist. I heard her gasp, her hands gripping tightly to my back. I growled into her hair, slowly grinding my hips into her more fiercely. I can’t stop myself now.

“Hermione; gods let me have you. Let me have you for one night.”

My thoughts are everywhere – my body and mind acting on their own. I need her with me, writhing against me, screaming my name. _Fuck_.

“Sir – Sir I… You surely aren’t allowed…- “

She fumbled, her body grinding back into me, acting against her words.

“Speak Hermione. Tell me what you want.”

Her eyes were hooded as she looked up at me; taken over by a lust much the same as my own.

“I want you – I want to feel you inside me. Circe, _please_! I need you now!”

And that was all I needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, it means really so much :) I'm open for any feedback you guys can give me, just so I know how to make my future stories more compelling for everyone. Thank you guys so much again.
> 
>  
> 
> *Circe - The Greek goddess of magic (She is sometimes depicted as a nymph).  
> *Crucioed - Slang for the Cruciatus curse.


End file.
